Padding systems for use in protecting a home appliance, e.g., to prevent an outer surface of an appliance being moved from being indented and/or scratched, are known in the art. By way of example only, U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0190806, entitled “Protection Pad For Home Appliances” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a padding system that includes at least two flat protection plates of predetermined size, a connection unit for connecting the protection plates to each other so that various angles can be defined between the protection plates, and magnets provided in the protection plates so that the protection plates can be attached to an outer surface of a home appliance. Each of the protection plates has a plate-shaped core with predetermined hardness and a cover for enclosing the core.
While the use of such known padding systems do help prevent damage to an outer surface of a home appliance when the home appliance is being moved in an unpacked state, a need remains for an improved padding system.